Running Against the Wind
by AliMariexxx
Summary: Children approaching adulthood. Friends who couldn't imagine life without each other. Torn apart only to be reunited 4 years later, when change was inevitable. How could their friendship survive if they were always destined to run against the wind?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Whoops! I said I wouldn't do this until my other two stories were complete, but here we go again. I wanted to write a longhaired Jacob set in the old days and this is just an idea I've been thinking of. I'm not sure where it's going and I guess it will be a kind of drabble series, as the chapters will be short. I will update as and when I get the chance, and the urge to write more. But I'd love to know what you think. I'm afraid I don't know about American history and the Native Americans to make this truly authentic, and I will therefore use words I feel may have fit with the time. Saying that, I have no date of when this is set, so you can decide. I hope any words I do use do not cause anyone offense. That is certainly not my intention. This is purely a piece of my imagination. This is not Beta'd so I apologize in advance for any errors.

All recognizable characters belonging to, Stephanie Meyer. This is AU, AH, OOC. Rated M (To be on the safe side, in later chapters)

xXx

They ran giggling towards the house, holding hands. Then quickly and quietly, they ducked under the big window. Bella let out another giggle, and Jacob shushed her gently putting his finger to her lips - which only made her want to laugh more - but she managed to hold it in, and quietly looked at her friend.

"Really, Charles, it's highly inappropriate for a girl of Isabella's age to be running around with a... with a... savage!" They could hear her voice getting higher as she was getting more agitated.

Bella looked at her friend. She was shocked and embarrassed by what her aunt had said, and knew, that like her, Jacob could hear every word.

Jacob rolled his eyes. Times had moved on. His people were more accepted now and many folk could see that they were peaceful and hardworking, but there was always a few who still referred to them as savages or redskins – a few ignorant people who just couldn't get past their differences. Bella's aunt, Esme, just so happened to be one of those ignorant people.

"Now, now, Esme, Jacob it not a savage, he and his kin are good, hardworking, decent folk and I know that boy wouldn't harm a hair on Bella's head."

"Oh really, Charles, he also happens to be a young man for goodness sake, and I for one haven't failed to notice the way he looks at her. It makes me shudder to think what they could be doing out in those woods all day!"

Bella shifted uncomfortably as she watched Jacob. What had seemed like a bit of harmless eavesdropping had suddenly become a little embarrassing. She could feel the rising heat in her cheeks and knew she was blushing. Looking at Jacob, she was sure she could see his cheeks also turning a shade of pink under his russet skin. She quickly looked down at their hands as Jacob caught her eye.

She knew full well what her aunt was referring to, but was shocked that anyone could think they would be doing such things. Her, and, Jacob?

"Esme, really, you're reading far too much into it. They are friends, have been for years and they're just children."

"No, Charles, Isabella is fourteen now, and how old is the boy? At least fifteen, I'd say. They are certainly not children, and if Isabella is to find a good suitor she will need to be educated in how to act, and behave, like a lady. How, do you think she'll do that, without the help of a woman? You know it's what her dear mother would have wanted. God rest her soul." Bella rolled her eyes at the ridiculous forced sob her aunt made. "Now… we have discussed this over the years, Charles. She is to come and live with me in Seattle for four years. I will have her tutored and when she returns to you she will be transformed."

"No...!" Bella could feel her eyes prickling with tears, as Jacob gently covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shush Bells, it'll be okay, you'll see." He whispered, as he leaned forward and hugged her.

She threw her arms around his neck. Of course she knew this would happen one day. They'd often heard her mean aunt, Esme, talk about taking her away, but now, it was really going to happen. How could she spend four years away from Jacob, her father, the ranch, and the wonderful beaches of La Push?

She sobbed quietly into Jacob's shoulder, as she gently stroked his long black hair. It was a habit of hers when she was upset. He would hug her, and she would stroke his hair while he gently patted her back, whispering soothing words - often in his native tongue - to comfort her.

"I don't want to go Jake. I want to stay here, with you and dad. Let's hide, let's go someplace she can't find us." She sobbed looking up at him.

"Hey, come on Bells, you know they'd find us… and then what? They'd never let me near you again. She'd say I took you against your will, like in the old days. She'd say lots of bad stuff to shame me and my people, and who do you think the townsfolk would believe, eh? Not me, that's for sure. You have to stay, Bells, and do what she wants." He whispered gently.

"I hate her Jake, I really hate her!" She sagged against him, crying a little louder.

"Ah, come on, Bells, you're too good to hate anyone. Don't let her bring hate into your heart... think of the good things only. The things that will bring you joy. When you are away from here, think of my words." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with a grubby finger. "When you are sad and your heart is aching, think of the deer we watched in the wood; the eagle soaring in the sky. When you feel a breeze on your face, remember when we ran against the wind. The rain on your face, will be like the spray from the sea when we stood on the cliff top. If you see a painting, think, of the color of the trees, and the smell of the grass. You must stay strong, like the warrior going into battle, and remember these things." He slowly rested his forehead against hers. "With your heart full of memories, there will be no room for hate; no room for sadness. Four summers Bella, that's all. Then you'll come back to me, and your dad, back to where you belong..." Then gently bringing his lips to her forehead, he spoke so quietly, "These, Bella Swan, are my words to you."

Bella pulled back and ran her fingers down Jacob's face. Then brushing them through his hair, she whispered. "I will try to be brave like the warrior. I will think of your words when my heart is sad and aching. But when my heart is in a dark place, I will also remember your long raven hair; I will see your dark tan skin, and then I will think of your beautiful smile. These things will lift my heart from its dark place, and bring it back to my warm, happy place. These memories will bring my heart back here, to my best friend. These, Jacob Black, are my words to you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another short chapter, but I'll try to keep them coming maybe weekly. We'll see. Again this hasn't been beta'd, so please accept my apologies for any errors!

All characters you recognize belong to Stehanie Meyer...

Things moved fast. Way too fast for Bella, not fast enough for her aunt.

"I really don't want to go." Bella huffed. "Why can't I just stay here? How will you cope without me?" Bella's father reached for her and tugged her towards him.

"You know your aunt Esme is right. What kind of future are you to have if we don't take this opportunity, Bells. I can't have you stay here looking after me. You need to learn how to be..." Her father paused, it really was too hard for him to let her go, but he felt that this was the right thing for her, "...a woman, how to behave like a woman."

What was he saying, he didn't want his little girl to become a woman, but he wouldn't be around forever, and then what would become of her?

He knew this time would come and had dreaded it, but she was 14 now, and it was time for him to give in to Esme wishes. She would take Bella away for a few years, teach her how to behave like a young lady and introduce her to society.

He let out a sigh and hugging his daughter close to his chest, bent down to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I love you sweetheart, and you know I would not agree with your aunt unless I really believed that this was the right thing to do. You will go to Seattle, Bella, and that is my last word on the subject".

xXx

Bella looked out of her window, at the beautiful morning sky. She could see the fields, and in the distance the dark trees. Tears began to fall, blurring her vision, as she thought about her best friend who lived a few miles beyond those trees.

Her thoughts wandered back to yesterday evening. It had been three days since they'd heard her aunt's plan, but she hadn't expected to be leaving so soon. When she told him she'd be leaving in the morning, he hugged her, and told her goodbye.

"But, Jake, I don't leave until tomorrow. You will come to see me off, won't you?"

"No, Bells. I won't, I'm sorry." She couldn't believe he wouldn't be there.

"Why, Jake? Why not?" She gasped.

"Bells, I can't, but..." He smiled tenderly, lifting her chin. "I'll be watching you from the trees, so even if you can't see me, I'll be there."

She sighed and snuggled her head into his chest. She knew that Jacob would be there, and she could ask no more of him. They stood together in their warm embrace for a few minutes longer then Jacob broke the silence.

"You should go Bells, it's getting late and you dad will be wondering where you are." He gently pushed her away from him and smiled at her.

"Jake, he knows I'm with you, he won't be worried." She reasoned.

"Well... I think you should go. You know your aunt isn't happy for us to spend time together, and you have a long journey with her tomorrow. Do you really want to upset her?" He chuckled and hugged her again, but released her quickly.

"Goodbye Bells, write to me... I can't promise I'll write back, but..." He dropped his head and his hair fell forward, covering his face. "I'll see you… after four summers, when you come home." He lifted his face and gave her his brightest smile.

"Remember my words to you, Bella Swan."

"I will remember them, but promise me you will remember mine too, Jacob Black."

"I promise." he replied, as he turned and started running back towards the reservation.

Bella watched him go, hugging her arms around her. "Goodbye, my friend. Goodbye, Jacob." She whispered as she turned and slowly walked out past the trees, across the field and back towards the farmhouse.

"Isabella, Isabella!" Bella could hear her aunt calling. She had seen the wagon pull up outside the house, but had no inclination to move. She had woken early and had packed the few things she had.

Charlie Swan was not a wealthy man, but lived within his means. As Bella looked around her sparse room, sadness overwhelmed her. Charlie and his daughter lived a simply life but they were happy. Bella's mother had died when Bella was very young and Charlie had raised her on his own; he had done a good job. They lived a few miles out of Forks Town, between Forks itself and the Quileute reservation of La Push.

Charlie had brought his daughter up to respect all men and women, but Bella often heard people being disrespectful about the Indians when she was in town. She couldn't understand it, she had grown up knowing some of the Quileute people and her father was good friends with Billy and Sarah Black. Their son, Jacob, was a year older than Bella, and they were the best of friends.

Bella had never met more friendly, happy, and respectable people. She knew about the history between the white people and the Indians and Charlie would tell her that some people just didn't want to accept that things had changed over the years, and it was mainly down to ignorance. Bella admired their simple lifestyle and their love for nature and she too appreciated these things.

"Isabella!" Her aunt's calls snapped her out of her thoughts. She picked up her bag, which held a few personal belongings, including the dream catcher Jacob had made her for her birthday.

She had already packed a small trunk, and, as she looked out of the window, she could see it being loaded onto the wagon along with some of her aunt's bags. With one more look around her room she turned and walked through the bedroom door and down the staircase.

Her father was at the front door watching her. As she reached the bottom step she put her bag down, and ran into her father's arms. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her in return, a sob stuck in her throat. "I love you so much Dad."

"I love you too Bells. Now you behave for your aunt, and write to me, you hear?"

He let go of her gently and edged her towards the door. "Come on Isabella, we need to leave. Goodbye, Charles, and don't worry, I will take great care of her. In fact you will not recognise her when she returns." She said laughing.

"Come, Isabella, come." She ushered Bella onto the wagon and within minutes they were on their way.

They took the dirt road along the edge of the field and Bella look back towards the trees. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there.

"Goodbye, Jacob." She whispered, with all hope, her voice would carry on the wind, over the grass and through the rustle of the trees, to reach him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob watched her go, stepping back a little when she scanned the tree line. He didn't want her to see him. If she did, she'd cry and he couldn't bare to see her upset. So he hung back in the shadows until he saw the wagon disappear over the horizon. He stayed and watched the dust settle for a few minutes wanting more than anything to run after her and bring her back home, but what could he do? Who would listen to him? He, like Bella, knew this day was coming and there was nothing that either of them could do about it. So with a heavy, sad heart, he ran back to La Push.

xXx

She wrote - like she said she would - letters to Charlie, of what life was like in Seattle. How her tutoring was going, the dinner parties and social functions she was attending. With each letter, she enclosed a note for Jacob. Telling him how she often thought of him, but gladly her heart was happier than she thought it would be. She was so busy and she didn't really have time to feel sad. Each night she went to her bed exhausted from the day's events, but she always spared a thought for her friend. She told him she would often fall asleep thinking of his silken black hair, dark russet skin and his beautiful smile.

Jacob's heart soared when he read things like that in her letters, and he was pleased that she seemed so happy. Although, he couldn't help feeling a little sad that she didn't seem as homesick as he thought she would. Then he was mad at himself for being so selfish.

He wrote back, just small notes; only a few words. He wasn't a big writer, so he hadn't made her any promises. He told her he was still making his wood carvings, and was planning on making her something for when she came home. He and his friends, Quil and Embry, had been helping out on a few fishing trips - he hadn't particularly enjoyed them - he liked to keep his feet on solid ground.

Jacob always finished his notes by saying how much he missed her and that he couldn't wait to see her again.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years.

Bella had planned to visit at least once or twice a year, but every time a visit was coming up, Charlie would receive a letter to say that Bella and her Aunt had been invited somewhere else and wouldn't be able to come home.

As time passed it became apparent that Bella wasn't just staying in Seattle, as originally planned. She'd been to Chicago, Washington and lots of other places. Staying from a few weeks to a few months in other locations. She'd written one very exciting letter midway through her second year to tell Charlie that she and her aunt would be travelling to New York by train. They were going to stay with a distant cousin, and his family.

Jacob couldn't muster any enthusiasm for Bella's trip. All he could think was that Bella was moving further and further away from him and Charlie, and he didn't just mean in the literal sense.

It was then that Jacob stopped writing. It wasn't really intentional, there was just only so much he could write about. La Push wasn't exactly thriving with news, and he felt kind of silly writing about the usual mundane things. Especially when Bella's letters were so exciting and informative. She was always off visiting new places. She'd seen wonderful buildings and was always meeting new people.

Jacob was honestly happy for her, but he began to wonder how Bella would settle back into her life here in Forks, after having such an amazing adventure.

Jacob wrote one last letter telling Bella about Sam Uley's marriage to a girl from the Makah tribe. It was a love match. Arranged between the two tribes, and although it was arranged, Sam and the girl, Emily, did have a say in whether they wanted to go ahead with the union. It had worked out well, and they appeared to be completely in love. They were married on the beach and partied into the night, under the stars. This was the most exciting thing Jacob had been able to write about but it still paled in comparison to Bella's never ending stream of news.

As time went on Jacob tried not to think about Bella too much, although she always seemed to be there, in the back if his mind. She continued writing to Charlie, of course, but after a few notes for Jacob, saying how sad she was that he hadn't written for a while, she stop sending them to him. Although, she always asked in her letters to Charlie, to pass on her best wishes to Jacob.

After Jacob stopped writing back, Bella did come back for one visit, a year before she was due home for good. However, Jacob stayed away. He couldn't face seeing her and wondering how much she had changed. He argued with himself and reasoned that he didn't want to see her, and then have to go through the agony of saying goodbye again. No, he would wait until she was back for good, then he would know she wouldn't be going anywhere else and he'd have a whole year to prepare himself for any changes to her appearance or personality these pass years had made in her.

He would wait until next year. Only one more year, then he'd have his Bella back for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob had heard of angels. Bella would often go to church on Sundays and Jacob would sometimes wait outside for her. She'd come running down the steps grab his hand and run over to the wagon, where they would wait for Charlie. Jacob would always ask her if she had said goodbye to the Pastor and other members of the congregation, and Bella would roll her eyes and say, "of course I did Jake, you silly goose." But Jacob didn't want people saying bad things about Bella being rude and unladylike, and he certainly didn't want them to think he was a bad influence on her, or, Charlie might have put a stop to their friendship. Luckily most people knew exactly what Bella was like and accepted her childhood friendship with the 'Indian boy' from the reservation. But Jacob still liked to remind her every so often of how she should behave.

It was one Sunday when Bella told Jacob about angels. Jacob believed in the great spirits and the spirit animals of his tribe, but he was intrigued to hear about angels.

"Oh, Jake, they are the most beautiful creatures you could ever see!" Bella gushed. Jacob doubted they could be more beautiful than the deer that ran in the woods or the colorful butterflies that fluttered on the air, but he listened anyway.

"They are always dressed in white, and have a bright shining light that glows around them. They can almost blind you with their beauty." She explained twirling and throwing her arms around enthusiastically.

Jacob had laughed as she excitedly continued to tell him how he couldn't help but fall in love with an angel if he ever saw one.

"Have you ever seen one, Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Well no, I haven't, but..."

"Then how do you know that they're beautiful? How do you know they're even real?" He questioned carefully, after all he didn't want to upset her.

"How do you know your spirit animals are real? Have you ever seen one?" Bella responded.

"My dad says that my great grandfather is a spirit wolf who protects my tribe. I believe I've seen him out in the woods watching over us." Jacob couldn't be certain of course that the wolf he had seen was his great grandfather, but he liked to believe it was, so he wasn't really lying to Bella.

"Jessica Stanley's, seen an angel, she told me so and Pastor Sullivan said they were real, but we wouldn't always be able to see them." She'd put her hands on her hips and jutted out her chin, "…and my dad says that my mom is an angel now, so angels must be really beautiful, especially as my mom is one!"

Jacob couldn't really argue with that. If Bella wanted to believe in her angels, then who was he to question her belief or their existence.

The day Bella Swan came home to Forks, Jacob thought that maybe Bella was right about angels because as soon as he saw her, Jacob thought he really was seeing an angel, or the nearest thing to one.

Bella stepped down from the carriage and Jacob's thoughts when right back to his and Bella's talk on that Sunday morning years before. She was wearing a pure white dress, with a blue sash around her middle. Her skin had always been pale, like ivory, but would have a sun kissed glow in the summer months. Today however, she looked paler than he ever remembered, and her skin was a complete contrast against her chestnut hair. Her curls were piled up on her head and Jacob's eyes were drawn to her perfect profile and slender neck.

His breath hitched as his eyes travelled down to the swell of her breast. The skin on her chest was tinted with a light pink blush that disappeared underneath the delicate lace of her bodice. As Bella glanced up and caught Jacob's eye, he finally understood how beautiful an angel could look, because he really did believe was seeing one.

Jacob stood back a little as he watched Charlie and Bella hug each other. He tried to ignore the stern woman at Bella's side, and he was pleased that Bella's Aunt Esme appeared to be ignoring him too.

Jacob did however notice the well dressed young man who had helped Bella down from the carriage and was now stood at her side being introduced to Charlie.

"Dad I would like you to meet, Edward Masen. Edward, will be staying in Forks for a short while on business, and has become a good friend of mine."

Jacob felt the sting of those words. He was Bella's good friend - best friend - and he didn't like the look of this Edward.

"Bella had mentioned you in her letters, it's good to finally meet you, Edward." Charlie shook the young man's hand.

Jacob watched as Bella said hello to his parents. They were frequent visitors to the ranch and wanted to be there to welcome Bella back home. They hugged and talked while Edward and Esme spoke to Charlie. Jacob wasn't particularly interested in what they were discussing. He was focused purely on Bella now, as she came to stand in front of him.

"Jacob Black is that really you?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"The one and only." He replied stiffly, unsure of what to do or say.

She looked so ladylike all dressed up, and now she was stood right in front of him, he felt shabby and dirty in comparison. There was a time when he would have just reached out and pulled her to him in a tight embrace, but Jacob didn't think that would be appropriate anymore. So he stuck out his hand as an invitation for her to shake it, which she did.

Jacob looked at her dainty fingers as they curled around his. They were so pale and tiny compared to his own huge rough hands. He quickly let go as he saw Edward approach to stand at Bella's side.

"Jacob, I'd like you to meet, Edward Masen, a good friend of mine..."

Edward stuck his hand out for Jacob to grasp.

"...and, Edward, this is Jacob Black."

Jacob shook Edward's hand firmly.

"It's good to meet you Jacob, I've heard all about you."

Jacob nodded to Edward, just as Esme called to Bella. "Come, Isabella. Inside now, you need to rest after the long journey."

Jacob noticed the hard look Esme shot his way. He also noticed how Edward held out his arm, and Bella placed her small hand on it. With another smile in Jacob's direction, Bella followed Edward's lead into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh for goodness sake, come away from the window, Isabella!" Esme hissed quietly.

Bella took a sip of her lemonade and walked back to the chair she had been sat in a few moments before.

Her dad and Edward were talking, and thankfully, didn't appear to have noticed what she was doing, or what her aunt had said.

Edward was regaling Charlie with talk of his father's business encounters. Her aunt had joined in the conversation, explaining to Charlie how she was good friends with Edward's father, and it was her who had suggested coming to Forks to see if there were any potential business prospects here.

Bella hadn't been paying any attention to the discussion. She had heard it all before, and although she had been originally impressed with Edward's use of big words and complicated talk of business, she now found it all quite boring.

Esme always seemed so thrilled to listen to Edward and his father's conversations, and tried to get Bella involved in the discussions, but Bella could never understand why. She certainly didn't understand half of what they talked about, and had no interest in the half she did understand. Of course, she would never indicate that she found the whole thing as boring as hell, so she would just smile sweetly or nod an acknowledgment each time Edward, or someone else looked her way.

That is how she had found herself gazing out of the big window while Edward and Esme talked to Charlie.

She had got up from the chair and walked over to the window, not intending to watch anything, or anyone in particular - and she hadn't meant to stare - but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the tall man helping unload the trunks from the carriage.

Was it really Jacob? He looked so different, yet the same. His hair was still long, but now it came just below his shoulders, not all the way down his back like it did when they were little. As she watched, he reached and pulled some of the strands back and tied them away from his face.

His face... Oh, his face! Bella felt heat fill her cheeks when she remembered the way he had looked at her when she had stepped from the carriage. His eyes were hard and stern, and his skin was tan and rugged, but then he had briefly smiled, and that's when she saw her Jacob.

In an instant his eyes had softened and his full lips had parted to show his beautiful white teeth. Oh, how she had missed his smiles. She wanted to throw herself at him, just like she would have done when they were children, but he had stuck out his hand instead, which she gladly took a hold of.

His hands had always been that much bigger than hers, but now... they were enormous, and dwarfed her tiny pale fingers.

Bella continued to watch him as he lifted the bags down from the roof of the carriage. She had come home with far more than she had left with, but Jake appeared to make light work of the heavy lifting.

She tried to avert her gaze when she noticed the hard lines of his muscles as his shirt pulled taught across his arms and back, but no matter how much she tried to look away, she just couldn't.

Bella quickly looked down at the glass in her hand, when Jacob had paused and glanced back towards the window, while placing one of the bags on the ground.

She had shrunk back slightly, hoping that he wouldn't have seen her watching him, but she couldn't fathom why she would worry about such a thing. They used to be so open with each other, could talk about almost anything and would always tease each other. Bella had always felt comfortable around Jacob, so why was she so nervous to be seen by him? And why was she feeling a little uncomfortable watching him?

She brought the glass to her lips and held it there as Jacob heaved another trunk down from the carriage. Bella's breath caught in her throat as she drank in the view before her. Jacob had his back to her as he placed the trunk on the ground.

Bella knew it was obscene to be looking the way she was, but her eyes were drawn to his tight pants, pulled across his thick thighs and his backside. She blushed as a warm, tingling, sensation ran all over her body.

It was then that her aunt Esme had told her to come away from the window.

So Bella had taken a cooling sip of her lemonade and returned to her chair, continuing to smile sweetly, as Edward and her aunt continued to talk to Charlie.

She could hear some noises in the hallway and knew that the bags and trunks were being brought inside.

She couldn't concentrate on what was being discussed. Her mind was on other things. She wondered if Jacob would be taking her things up to her room? What would he make of her now? Would he think she had changed much?

Obviously she had changed. She was a woman now, and she discreetly peeped down at her chest.

The lace bodice of her dress was modest and decent, but it couldn't hide the curves that she had developed over the recent years. She was still petite, but certainly had a womanly shape. Her aunt would often comment on her 'assets' and what should be worn to enhance them - which Bella often found highly embarrassing.

She stifled a giggle when she wondered what Jacob would make of her wearing a beautiful dress. Of course, Jacob had seen her in a dress before. After all, she always wore a dress for church on Sundays, but they were never as grand or as pretty as the one she was wearing today or those that were inside the luggage, Jacob was currently bringing into the house.

Finally Esme and Edward stood and explained that they were going to head to the guest house in town. Charlie had offered one of them the spare room, which they both gracefully declined.

Edward explained that he would be staying for a couple of weeks and wanted to get to know the town. The best way to do that was to stay at the guesthouse.

Esme would only be staying one night and would be heading back to Seattle the next day, but she had arranged a late dinner with a friend in town. So it was more convenient for her to stay at the guesthouse too.

Bella quietly let out a sigh of relief, as they walked into the hallway. Bella was a little disappointed though, to see that it was empty.

the four of them walked to the carriage and said their goodbyes.

Edward said he would call on Bella and her father in a couple of days.

"Remember everything you've been taught, Isabella. You are a young lady now and should act like one!" Her aunt said harshly.

Bella had got used to her aunts abrupt manner, but it still struck her as strange, considering she had lived with her for four years.

"Yes aunt, thank you so much for everything." Bella leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her aunt in a tight embrace.

"Yes, yes, I supposed I will miss you too child." Bella giggled at her aunt's response.

Then Edward was helping Esme up into the carriage and Bella and her father were waving, as the carriage pulled away.

"Welcome home, kiddo!" Charlie turned and pulled her into his arms.

"It feels so good to be home, Dad." She said laughing as she held onto him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Err... Charlie, we're gonna head off home now. Just let me know if you need a hand with anything." Bella let go of her father and turned her head to the deep, but familiar voice.

"Thanks for your help today son, I'll just go say goodbye to your folks." Charlie quickly descended the porch steps and made his way over to the old wagon where Jacob's mum was sitting.

Jacob turned to walk with Charlie, as Bella called from the top step.

"Jacob. Wait!"

Bella quickly walked down the steps and approached her old friend.

She didn't really know what she was going to say to him, but felt that she needed to say something. They hadn't had a chance to speak properly when her aunt and Edward had been there.

Jacob stopped and turned, as she made her way over to him.

As she got closer, she was again amazed at how tall and broad he had grown.

She smiled up at him as she took the last two steps towards him.

"Hello again, Bella." he smiled at her, but seemed a little apprehensive.

"Hello again, Jacob. You err... Wow! You're huge. What have they been feeding you?" She laughed, looking up at his smiling face.

"I just grew up. You know... filled out a bit here and there." he chuckled, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"Here and there? More like everywhere!" She blushed and wondered if that comment could be considered a little inappropriate.

"Er... I mean... you're so tall and just um... huge!" She stammered.

Jacob laughed.

"Yep, You said that already."

"Oh... yeah, I did, didn't I?" she replied, laughing too, "I'm sorry, Jake, I'm just a little tired, ignore any nonsense that comes out of my mouth, okay?"

"Just like old times then, uh?" Jacob sucked in his bottom lip to suppress his smile.

Bella gasped and smacked Jacob's arm playfully.

"Maybe you haven't changed after all Jacob Black!"

"Ow!" Jacob rubbed his arm with an exaggerated pained looked on his face, "And maybe you haven't changed either. There I was, thinking you were off all this time learning to be a lady... when really that aunt of yours was just teaching you to beat up on boys, eh?"

"Oh I didn't need any training, I used to be able to beat up on you with no problem." she replied smugly.

"Yeah, well maybe I used to let you back then, but I'm a big boy now, and it would be so easy for me to put you over my shoulder and dump you in the creek."

Bella gasped again her eyes wide with shock. "You wouldn't dare?"

"Oh I would too. I often thought about it when we were kids, but now... I think it's gonna be hard for me to resist. I'll just have to find a good enough reason to do it." He said with a cocky grin and crossing his arms over his chest.

Bella tried to avoid looking at his arms, but failed miserably. Jacob's shirt sleeves were rolled up and she could see the smooth lines of his muscles under his dark skin. She really would have no chance of escape now if Jacob did decide to throw her over his shoulder, and that thought sent a small tremor through her entire being. Although, she couldn't decide whether it was from fear, or excitement.

"Well I have a real good reason to be mad at you, Jacob Black!" Bella suddenly got her thoughts together and crossed her arms, to mirror his stance. "Why did you stop writing back to me?"

Jacob looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on, Bella, you know I'm not a big writer and there really wasn't much I could tell you. It's not like a whole lot happens around here."

He looked at her with a smile which begged for forgiveness.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me, or didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Are you serious? Bells, hardly a day went by without me thinking of you. You'll always be my friend, I just really didn't have anything exciting to tell you... Certainly nothing as exciting as what you'd been up to."

Bella relaxed her arms and reached out to take Jacob's hand, but stopped herself. It had been four years, and although she could feel the old familiarity seeping in, he was a man now and she was a woman. Could they really go back to their old ways? She let her hand drift down to her side.

"To be honest, Jake, It wasn't that exciting. Most of the time I was so exhausted, I would just think of being back here with you, laying in the fields and watching the clouds go by. And the times I was off doing something, I kept thinking how much you would have enjoyed it or how you would have complained that it was boring." She blushed again at her confession.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I guess so..." she smiled at him, "...but I think I deserve a hug from my best friend, don't you?" She shocked herself by saying it. But she and Jacob always used to hug or hold hands. Surely a simple embrace would be harmless?

Jacob swallow thickly, and wiped his palms on his pants, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Um... aren't you worried I'd get that pretty dress dirty?" He raised a questioning eyebrow and subtly pointed to the beautiful garment she was wearing.

"This thing?" She pulled at the skirt with her hands, "to be honest, I cant wait to take it off!"

She laughed and looked up at Jacob, the smile fading from her lips as she saw his expression. It was brief, but she couldn't fail to see his eyes rake over her body, and a tinge of pink invade his tan cheeks.

Bella felt the heat rising in her own face and she could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

"Um... I mean... You know me, Jake? I just can't wait to get in my old clothes."

Bella stammered a little and Jacob's face relaxed into a big grin. He gave a deep chuckle, before enveloping her in his huge arms.

"Ah, come here, Bells. I've missed you so damn much."

Bella's feet left the ground as Jacob lifted her in his arms and spun her around. Bella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She relaxed against him and loved the warmth and comfort of his embrace.

"Hey, no cussing, Jake! I'm a lady now, remember?" She laughed as he put her back down on the ground, but his big hands still held onto her waist.

"Well, shoot, I'm gonna have to really behave myself around you now then, aren't I?"

Jacob let go of her and and was just about to thrust his hands back into his pockets, when Bella grabbed them with her own.

"Well, Jacob Black, it's certainly gonna be fun seeing you try!" and they both laughed.

A relaxed, natural, carefree laughter, that made Bella feel so happy to be back home.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry! Thank you for all the reviews and for sticking with me, if you're still around. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always I'd love to hear your feedback. Ali

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer...

xXx

The next couple of days passed quickly. Bella had unpacked her things and was astounded when all of her fine garments were laid out on the bed. She'd never have room for them all in her closet, so she decided to keep her favorites and the more practical clothing in her room and pack the others back in the trunks and store them. She'd rarely have use for them here anyhow.

She'd familiarized herself with the ranch again. Not much had changed and she loved how warm and welcoming everything felt and how good it was to be back home. She hadn't seen Jacob since that first meeting when she'd got back and she was very much looking forward to seeing him again. She'd missed him dearly while she was away and was so relieved that they could still be friends. She had often wondered where their friendship stood when he'd stopped writing to her. In fact, she was itching to wander off down to the reservation to see him, but she knew it wouldn't be a wise thing to do. For one, she was a lady and shouldn't be wandering off too far from the house on her own, and secondly, it had been four years. She knew many of the people on the reservation, but would they welcome her back like Jacob had? She was absolutely sure she'd be safe and would come to no harm, but she wouldn't want any of them to feel uncomfortable. Times really were changing, but the Quileute's were still a little suspicious about visitors. It would also be disrespectful to go waltzing onto their land without an invitation. So she sighed and just hoped that Jacob would stop by sometime soon.

It didn't take long for her wish to be answered. Bella was walking back to the house from the stable when she saw Jacob strolling along the path towards her.

"Hello, Jake." She called out an enthusiastic greeting as they neared each other.

"Hey, Bells"'

They came to a stop in front of each other, and Bella couldn't deny that things felt a little awkward. Maybe it was just how much he had changed that unnerved her. She still couldn't believe how tall and muscular he had become, and the worse thing was that she couldn't stop staring at him; all of him.

"How are you Bells? Getting used to being back home? I hope you're not going to disappear again on us anytime soon." Jacob teased playfully.

"No, Jake, I'm not planning on going anywhere; I'm really enjoying getting reacquainted with everything here again. Being away has made me realize how much I love and missed the open space, the trees, the grass..." Bella wistfully swept her arm out at the scenery around her.

"Yeah, it sure is beautiful, and nature should never be taken for granted." Jacob added, as they both turned toward the sound of a wagon coming along the drive.

Bella groaned inwardly as she saw Edward elegantly step down and make his way over to where she stood.

"Good day Isabella." He said taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss along her knuckles. Then turning towards Jacob, he stuck out his hand in invitation. "Good to see you again, Joshua."

"It's Jacob." Jacob corrected as he shook Edward's hand firmly.

"Of course it is, please forgive me?" Edward smiled turning his gaze on Bella.

"No problem." Jacob mumbled as he let go of Edward's hand and thrust his own into his pocket.

"Edward would you like some tea and cake? Come, we can sit on the veranda." Bella started heading back to the house, as Jacob turned towards the stable.

"I'll just go see... "

"No, come and have some tea, Jake? Please?" Bella tugged on his arm.

"I'm sure Jacob has work to do, Isabella. We don't want to delay him now, do we?" Edward simpered.

"Oh no, Edward. Jake doesn't work here." Bella explained.

Jacob suddenly flashed Bella his biggest, goofiest smile. "Actually, Bells, tea and cake sound really good, I'd love to join you." Bella felt a sudden flutter across her stomach and couldn't help returning Jacob's smile with a huge one of her own.

Edward gave a small cough, "Isabella, shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm, and still smiling at Jacob, Bella held on to him and let Edward lead her up to the house.

As Edward and Jacob took their seats, Bella disappeared into the house saying she would get the tea ready.

A few seconds of uneasy silence ensued. Then Edward clasped his hands under his chin and spoke.

"So, Jacob, you and Isabella are friends?"

"Yep. Have been since we were real young..."

"She obviously cares about you. She spoke of you fondly while we were away together." Jacob could help but detect the emphasis Edward put on the last few words.

"I care about her too, and I'd do anything for her." Jacob added.

"I'm glad to hear that Jacob, and if what you say is true, then would I be correct in saying you would want Isabella to be happy?"

"Of course...! What are trying to say Edward?" Jacob bristled and he was rapidly becoming annoyed with this conversation.

"I intend to marry Isabella, and I believe you are a relatively intelligent man, considering..." Edward smiled at Jacob sympathetically.

"Considering what?"

"Oh I mean no offence, but surely even you can see that, as my intended, it really isn't appropriate for Isabella to be liaising with another young man; particularly someone like you. It could ruin her reputation and mine."

"Liaising? We're friends. Always have been and always will be," Jacob really didn't like the direction this conversation was heading in.

"Really, Jacob, do you think that's possible... to continue this friendship? You must be in a similar position to myself; a young man looking for a bride. How does that work with your kind of people? You must have some young woman ready to give you her hand? What would your bride-to-be think of your friendship with Isabella? Would it continue to be acceptable by your tribe?"

Edward was pushing and Jacob felt cornered. Sure, his parents had mentioned marriage and was even trying to talk him into an arrangement with a girl on the reservation. She was bad tempered, but extremely beautiful. Her family were good friends with his own, but whenever Jacob thought of his future the only woman he could see in it was Bella, which was ridiculous. Jacob knew that a lot of what Edward was saying was unfortunately true.

"Does Bella know your intentions?" It was the only thing Jacob could think to say.

"I haven't asked her formally, but I'm sure she is aware of my desire to have her as my wife." Edward smiled and nodded his head confidently. "In fact, I plan to ask her father on my return in a few weeks."

Jacob fixed his eyes on Edward. "Do you think Bella will want to marry you?"

Edward turned his gaze out to the fields in front of them.

"Yes, I believe she does... and look what I have to offer, money, status, and a future of happiness and acceptance." Turning his eyes back on Jacob, he continued. "What man around here could offer her even half of that?"

Jacob nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What about love?" Jacob asked.

Edward gave a low chuckle. "Love is overrated, Jacob, believe me. But love will come later I'm sure... You must be aware of that yourself. Don't your people have arranged marriages? Surely, these people aren't in love to begin with... It grows, doesn't it?"

"Not all of us have an arranged marriage..."

"And what will you have, Jacob? Do your parents have some young woman in mind?" This unnerved Jacob, has Edward been checking up on him? Trying to find out information?

At that moment Bella returned with a tray of tea and cake, and both Jacob and Edward turned to face her.

"There, I hope the tea is good... I'm a little out of practice at making it myself!" She giggled as she set the tray down on the table in front of them.

"So what have you two been talking about?" She eyed them both smiling sweetly.

"Ah, my lovely, Isabella, my good man Jacob here, was going to tell me about the beautiful young woman his parents are planning for him to marry!"


End file.
